A Deal
by WritingMess
Summary: Lola Valentine is just a 16-year-old girl who makes a deal with a demon to live each and every episode of her favorite show, Supernatural. She meets the Winchesters and they act like her older brothers. Perfect right? Never make a deal with the Devil.
1. Chapter 1

Lola Valentine, a sixteen year old girl with a bad attitude, walked home in the rain without an umbrella. Her hair was soaked and matted down to her skull, and her make-up was running down her face. She saw her ordinary looking house coming into view, but believe me when I tell you, inside was not your ordinary family.

She opened her front door and dripped onto the front mat. She plopped her soaked backpack down onto the wooden floor.

"Lola Maurie Valentine, you get that wet backpack off my wooden floor, goddamnit!" Her mother seethed at her through an open doorway that lead to the kitchen.

"Ah, yes, and hello to you, too, mother." She gave a smile full of attitude and her mother nearly slapped it off.

"Lola, you be nice to your mother, now. Remember who still pays for your food." Her father said from inside the living room.

"Mm, and a greetings to you as well, father!"

Before they could do anything, Lola bounced up the steps and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her.

"Goddamn assholes," Lola spat.

She turned to the second good thing she had in her room that was not her bed, but her small box television.

This was her way to block out the sounds of her parents, their constant wails of how much of a horrible child she is.

She grabbed the small black remote and switched it on. She always watched one show, and one show only. This show was what she wanted to be: free. The characters in it had troubling times, sure, but they were still free and could do whatever they pleased. This show was called _Supernatural._

She loved it so much because the characters almost contrasted her. Especially a character named Dean Winchester. He put on a tough face but inside he was scared and dead. And she also loved how much he cared for his little brother Sam. Dean might be carrying all that weight, but he was still a teddy-bear at heart.

She turned the channel to a random episode, and it happened to be "Skin." Season 1, episode 6, which this episode was her favorite.

About twenty minutes in, an idea popped in her mind. A very stupid, arrogant idea.

I wish I could tell you that this idea didn't work. That demons aren't real, but I can't. This idea cost her something very important, and she learned that demons are in fact real. But she couldn't go back.

Standing from her spot on the floor, she looked around her room for a small container. She found an old gum container with a flip-lid and smiled. She filled it with a picture of herself and a few other personal items. Finally, she bounded down her front steps and out the door, her parents not even checking to see where she was going.

She knew where she could find a dirt cross-road, but she didn't know if this would work.

' _Monsters and demons and spirits aren't real.'_ Lola thought to herself.

She approached the cross-road and stood in the center of it. Her heart thumped with anticipation and anxiety, and soon that caused her to shake.

She kneeled down and dug a hole big enough for her container and placed it in the hole. She buried it and with much anxiety, she stood up.

Lola looked around several times, no demon came out and stood in front of her. She almost walked home until-

"Are you scared, sweetie?" A feminine voice sang behind her.

Lola turned and stared at the demon wide eyed.

"You're a- but you're not supposed to be- you aren't real!"

"Oh, I'm real, sweetheart. And I know what you want. You want to make a deal. You want to trade your-"

Lola interrupted the black haired demon.

"Yes, I know you know what I want and I know how many years you'll give me."

The demon's eyes flashed red for a second, but she smiled.

"Very well, hun, what do you wish?"

"I want to live in this show called _Supernatural._ I want to be a part of it and live every episode. I want to get away from my home life." Lola looked at the demon with a look of desperation.

"That might be a little beyond my paygrade, sister. Teleportation is not something I can just do. Not into TV shows, either."

"There has to be something." Lola pleaded.

The demon started circling Lola.

"I do believe I can come up with something. A necklace. When you touch this necklace it can put you in the show whenever you please."

Lola thought about this for a minute. She'd be selling her life for this, she'd damn her soul to Hell. She realized she didn't care. For once in her life, for ten years she could be happy. Ten whole years.

"Fine." Lola said, "Deal."

The demon smiled and Lola leaned in to kiss her.

"See you in ten years, sweetheart." The demon cooed before she vanished.

"Right. Ten years." Lola breathed.

She turned around but felt something bump against her chest. She looked down and saw a necklace, a round silver necklace. No engravings, no designs. Just a silver necklace.

She reached for it but didn't touch it. Not yet.

Like I said, I wish I could've told you that this idea didn't work. I wish she never made it at all but that's not how the story goes.

Her story is just starting. A life with the Winchester brothers is not one to take lightly.


	2. Pilot

**From this point on I do not, whatsoever, own any line or character from the show that is used in this fanfic. Everything belongs to Supernatural and the creators. Lola belongs to me.**

Lola wanted to touch her necklace. She kept reaching for it with much anticipation but something held her back.

The realization was just hitting her. She sold her soul to the Devil. Years of torment was bound to her soul. But that was in ten years. She had time to enjoy her life, not have to worry about her parents being assholes to her anymore.

So she touched her necklace.

There was a flash of light and a strong gust of wind so powerful it knocked her on her ass. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light, and when she opened them she was standing in a house. She stood in a room that was much too pink for her liking.

She heard someone stomping up the steps and she ran for the open closet. Lola closed the door behind her and sat down.

"Lola?" She heard a man's voice say as they opened the bedroom door.

' _How do they know my name?'_ She thought.

She froze when she realized someone was opening her closet door.

"Lola, what are you doing in the closet?" A tall man asked.

"Do I know you?" Lola asked, confused and scared.

"Oh come on, don't play that game with me, young lady. Remember the last time? It got pretty serious."

Lola stood up and exited the closet, looking around the room. She saw several photo frames with her inside them standing next to two men.

"Your father and I want you to come and watch a movie with us."

"My what?" Lola asked, turning to face the man before her.

"Like I said, we're not playing the 'Forget Me' game. Now come on, your father warmed up some popcorn."

The man walked out of the room and bounced down the steps. Lola looked around the room again and realized that she had new parents, a whole new life, rather. She smiled and decided to play along with this because her necklace worked.

But before she did anything after that, the house next to hers burst into flame, causing her room to shake. She stumbled back a bit and she fell onto her bed.

She stood up and ran out of her bedroom and down the steps.

"Lola, stay inside!" One of her fathers yelled to her.

"Dad, our neighbor's house just exploded! I've got to see if they're okay!" And she ran out the door before they could stop her.

Lola ran for the house next door but stopped dead in her tracks. A boy holding a small child stood in front of the house. A man ran out shortly after and grabbed his two kids.

' _This is the beginning. The very first episode of Supernatural.'_ Lola thought. She looked down at her necklace that still hung around her neck. It almost glowed.

She heard the sound of fire trucks roaring in the distance. A hand touched her shoulder, and she looked behind her at her father.

"Those poor Winchesters. Doesn't look like Mary made it out." Her father's sorrowful tone distracted her.

"How well did we know them?"

"What do you mean?"

"How well did we know the Winchesters?"

Lola's father scratched his head, too confused to even ask if she was alright.

"We were like every decent neighbor, I suppose. Always said hello, gave a quick chat. We were at little Sammy's baby shower. You don't remember that?"

"No, I do. I was just confused. Trying to make something out."

Lola went back inside and up to her room. She plopped herself down on her bed and buried herself in pillows.

She turned herself over so she laid on her back.

' _Okay, I am going to play along with whatever happens. I do not ruin the events of the show and I don't open my damn mouth about anything I may know. Everything is to be played out as should be.'_ Lola thought to herself.

She couldn't mess with any storyline, and she knew she had to play dumb. She rolled onto her side and before she knew it she was asleep.

When she awoke she was not in her bed but on a sat upright and looked around to find she was in an apartment.

Standing, Lola stretched and yawned until her eyes watered. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, finding a case of beer, a wrapped sub, and an untouched pie.

"Damn. I need to buy some food."

Lola closed the door to the fridge and searched for her bathroom. Finding it, she looked into the mirror and saw the mess that stared back.

"Hey, sexy. You look like you could use a touch-up." She smiled, grabbing her brush off the edge of the sink.

Nearly ripping out most of her hair, she brushed all the knots out. Her hair was a light auburn, and she had the bluest eyes.

Next came the lipstick. She adored the dark red color, made her look older. Finally, she touched up with a little eyeliner and mascara. She wasn't one to over-do it.

Suddenly, she felt a buzz come from her back pocket. Feeling for it, she pulled out her phone and checked the message.

" _Hey. Can you meet me at this gas station tomorrow?"_ There was the name of a gas station written in the text. Lola checked the ID but it was sent by an unknown number.

"Yeah. Ok, buddy." She placed her phone on the edge of the sink, but something told her she should go to that gas station.

Before she made another thought, her stomach rumbled, and it rumbled for pie. Nearly running to the fridge, she opened the door and pulled out the cold pie.

Carving a slice, she realized it was a cherry pie.

"Oh Hell yeah." She smiled to herself, nodding her head with satisfaction.

She downed the piece of pie in three bites and she washed it down with a glass of milk.

"Mmm, tasty." Lola rubbed her stomach and glanced around her small apartment. "What do I do for fun around here?"

Rummaging, she found several cassette tapes but no music player. The tapes were of all kinds of classic rock. _AC/DC, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Motley Crue, Iron Maiden, Def Leppard._

" **Hell yes.** " She exclaimed. She decided to pack them in a duffel bag because she might have had a car that could play them.

Lola yawned and realized it was nighttime already.

"The hell? I just woke up!" But sleep clawed at her and eventually, she made her way back to her couch.

Her dreams were rather nightmares.

When she awoke again, she stretched until her limbs couldn't be stretched anymore. She remembered the text message she got but decided against going to the gas station because a random number told her to. That had "Rapist" written all over it.

Lola went back to the fridge and grabbed the untouched sub and shoved it into her duffel bag, grabbing her phone from the bathroom last.

"Okay. I'm going to find a car I may or may not have and drive somewhere. Sounds fun." She sarcastically retorted. "Let me grab my hairbrush-"

Before she even took a step, Lola vanished into thin air from her apartment. She ended up in front of a gas station, next to a black car parked to the side.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell?" She shrieked, patting herself down and feeling herself.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked in the car next to her. They startled her, causing her to jump.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, th-" She got a good look at who was in the car.

"Hey!" Someone yelled farther off in the distance. "You want breakfast?"

"No thanks. Hey, this girl just appeared next to your car."

"Okay?"

"I mean she just _appeared_ next to your car."

The other man gave a look of question.

"Dean, she appeared! What do we know that justs appears and disappears places?" Sam Winchester said.

"Ohhh."

"Oh, no, wait I'm not a ghost. I'm just a girl who needs a lift." Lola stammered.

They didn't look convinced. Dean walked over to the trunk and popped up the lid that covered their weapons.

"Really, I'm not a ghost.'

"How do you know about ghosts?" Dean said from behind the lid. He came back up with an iron wrench.

"Hit me with that. I won't disappear. And you can shoot me with your salt guns but I still won't disappear. But, please don't that might hurt. A lot."

"Dean, I think she's telling the truth," Sam said.

Lola pointed at Sam and moved her hand back and forth violently.

"I'm, uh, I'm-" _Don't you do it, Lola! Don't you-,_ "I'm a hunter like you guys." _LOLA FUCKING VALENTINE._

"How'd you know we were hunters?" Dean asked, closing the trunk.

"Well, not everyone has sawed off shot guns and rock salt in their trunks," Lola stated.

"You needed a lift you said?" Sam asked from his seat.

"Yeah, please." She smiled at them.

Dean didn't look like he wanted company, but he nodded.

"Fine, take the backseat, kid."

Lola climbed into the back seat and the cool leather comforted her. Dean hopped into the driver's seat a moment after.

"So how is a young kid like you hunting evil things like demons?" Sam asked, turning around.

"Family business I guess." Lola shrugged.

Dean glanced at her through the rearview mirror. Sam nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Lola. Lola Valentine. Yours?"

"Sam-"

Dean nudged him. "Dude, we can't be giving our names away to strangers."

"Dean, she's just a kid," Sam said.

"Fine. But if she sends demons on our ass she'll have the end of my gun to her head."

"Dean." Sam glared. "My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We hunt monsters, too."

"Yeah. I got that." Lola nodded. She saw the cassette player in the car.

"Hey, do me a favor and pop this in there." She handed Sam a tape.

" _AC/DC?_ " He questioned.

"Alright, I like this girl already." Dean smiled. He popped the tape into the slot. "Money Talks" started playing.

Lola drummed to the music and mouthed the words.

"Hey, Dean, did you ever put gas in this thing?" Sam asked, turning down the music. Lola pouted.

"Oh yeah." Dean got out of the car and plugged the pump into it.

"Anyways, how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean placed the nozzle back onto the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh, Burt Aframian."

Dean opens the door and sits back down in the driver's seat.

"And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"That sounds about right. I swear man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam inquires.

"Whoa, don't be hatin' on the music, Sam. If he's got the music, I don't mind pitchin' in." Lola smiled, pulling out another tape labeled _Motley Crue._

"Sam. We're keeping her," Dean smiled at his younger brother.

" _Motley Crue_? Aren't they-"

"The biggest hair band of the 80's? Yep."

Sam slowly nodded and placed the tape in the box he was holding.

"House rules, Sammy. Backseat picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Lola liked the sound of that.

"You know, Sammy is a twelve-year-old."

 _AC/DC's_ "Back in Black" on the tape plays.

"Oooh, one of my favorites." Lola leans back.

"It's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry, can't hear you, the music's too loud."

Dean starts driving the car.

"So how long have you two been in the hunting business?" Lola asked, although she already knew.

"Our whole lives pretty much. How about you, kid?" Dean asked.

"I started last year," Lola lied.

Sam's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Thanks for the ride, Dean." She says.

"No problem, kid. Where're you going anyway?"

' _Where_ _ **am**_ _I going?'_

Wherever the road takes me, I guess."

"You mean to tell me you're just traveling without any set destination?" Dean asked.

"Yep. I've got nowhere to go. I'm figuring it out."

"Join the club, kid."

"Thank you," Sam said, hanging up his cell phone. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess."

"Hope you find him," Lola offered her condolences, but she knew exactly what would happen. She knew everything to come.

"Thanks," Dean said. "Check it out."

Sam leaned forward to look at the crime scene where the ghost slaughtered the boy in the car. Dean pulled the car over and takes a long look before turning off the car engine. Finally, he rummaged through his compartment full of fake IDs, pulling one out and smiling at Sam.

"Let's go," He said.

"Wait, what about Lola?" Sam asked, thumbing toward the backseat.

"Kid, will you be alright for five minutes?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Dean looked to Sam. "Problem solved." He said, throwing his hands up.

Lola watched as they got out of the car.

"Don't touch anything," Dean warned her.

The two approached the police men on the bridge and she leaned back in the started touching the roof of the car.

"Ooo, I'm touching the car." She mocked. She sat up and touched the steering wheel. "Ha. I'm touching your car, Deano."She eyed the dash board, touching the tape player and the knob to turn up the volume when it fell off.

" _Fuck!_ " She exclaimed. She put it back on sloppily. ' _At least the next person who touches it will take the blame._ '

She looks back toward the brothers and noticed they were walking back towards the car. Dean had slapped Sam on the back of the head.

They both hopped back into the car and Dean looks around skeptically. Lola smiled and asked how it went.

"Fine," Dean said. He reached for the knob to turn the volume up when he pulled it off. He looked at it with a look of udder disbelief. Sam cracked up.

"It's not funny, Sam. I broke my damn player!"

Later, they sat and watched a woman hang up "Missing" posters.

"I'll bet you that's her," Dean said.

"I'm bored," Lola said. Dean turned to look at her.

"Well excuse me, princess, but you haven't told us where you're going so we're stuck babysitting a whiny little kid." Dean let out.

"Fine. You go talk to that woman and I'll go eat my sub on that park bench."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Sam shrugged and Dean nodded.

"All right. C'mon Sam."

All three of them exited the vehicle and Lola walked towards the park bench and started eating. She watched the brothers with a mouthful as they talked to the woman.

She looked away and watched everyone walk around. They all looked like they had somewhere to be, and this made her think.

She was running out of option with the Winchesters. They would dump her at some point. She had to either stay with them or leave. And the second option wasn't what she wanted.

"Hey, kid. You coming?" Dean asked, breaking her away from her thoughts.

They walked into a diner and Lola followed. Sam and Dean took a booth with two girls. It didn't look like there was room for five so Lola improvised.

"Hey, you mind movin' over there, big guy," Lola said as she crammed herself into the seat.

Sam and Dean looked at her as if she had four heads.

"What? Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Uh, how about the seat behind us," Dean said, wanting more room in the seat.

"Ugh, fine. I'll be behind you."

"Some daughter you've got there." One of the girls said.

Lola snickered.

"Oh uh, her? No, she's not our daughter. She is not our daughter." Dean said the last sentence louder so that Lola could hear him clearly.

"So, I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and… he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam questioned.

"No. Nothing I can remember.

"Hey, _Dad._ Can I get a drink? I'm thirsty." She asked the older Winchester.

He turned around and gave her a death glare.

"Yes, _sweetheart._ You may buy a drink."

"Peachy." Lola stood and walked toward the counter.

"One Latte. On him." She thumbed back toward Dean.

The girl nodded and went back to the kitchen to make it.

"Actually, it means just the opposite," Lola heard Sam say as she returned to her seat. "A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean said. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"

The waiter brought Lola her Latte and she began sipping it immediately. She decided she didn't want to sit in the diner anymore.

"Hey, Daddio. I'm heading outside." Lola snickered before walking towards the entrance.

She started walking towards the Impala and climbed inside as she reached it. It was quiet and she enjoyed it.

Finally, she saw Sam and Dean walk out of the diner and towards the car.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked angrily, sliding into the car and turning towards Lola.

"What was what? I was only playing the role." Lola smirked.

"Listen, kid. You're gonna tell me where you're going and then I'm dumping your ass. I'm not a damn babysitter."

"Dean, she's a hunter like us. But she's also just a kid." Sam intervened.

Dean was silent for a moment.

"Fine. Where are you going, kid? I will take you there. WIthout yelling at you." Lola could see Dean was straining.

"I have a confession actually. I was told to come to the gas station you were at and I did. I think I was supposed to meet you guys." Lola lied. She knew she was supposed to.

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"Well howdy. I'm Dean Winchester and I don't lie to strangers." His face was cold.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Look, I think whatever 'poofed' me to that gas station next to your car had clear intentions of me meeting you two."

"And you didn't decide to tell us until now?" Dean said.

"It sounded crazy."

"Kid, we live with crazy."

Lola fell silent.

"Listen, whatever wanted you to meet us had some objective. Maybe she should stick with us, Dean." Sam pushed.

"Are you crazy? She's just a kid. She'll get hurt."

"I already told you I'm a hunter, too." Lola intervened.

"Fine. You can stay with us until we figure out what to do." Dean finished.

Lola sat back and breathed out. "Can you put music on? Here play this." She handed him an _Aerosmith_ tape.

"You're lucky I like the music you have," Dean said, grabbing the tape from her hands.

Later, the three of them sat in a library. Lola smacked a book down on the table and pretended to search for things. She knew what the ghost was.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked her.

"Well, if I'm sticking around I might as well help." She retorted.

"Fine."

Dean typed into the computer and Sam intervened.

"Let me try."

Dean smacked his hand. "I got it."

Sam shoves Dean and his chair out of the way and he begins typing.

"Dude!" Dean smacked Sam on the shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

Dean looked over to Lola and gave her a look like he was saying "this guy."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe it's not murder."

Sam typed something into the computer and Lola walked over to see. On the screen was an article about a woman who committed suicide after her children died.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps of Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam read.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently, her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Yikes," Lola said.

"Hm." Dean started thinking, Lola could see it in his face.

Sam began reading a quote from a picture on the page.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it; said husband Joseph Welch.'"

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked.

They get in the car and drive for the bridge. Once they approach it, they get out and walked along it.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean said, and Lola snickered.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

Dean continued to walk and Sam and Lola followed.

Lola didn't like knowing that she knew where their father was but they didn't. She hated it.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

Sam stopped.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday-"

Dean turned to face him.

"Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some Lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Guys, I think we should-"

"Stay out of this, kid," Dean said. Lola backed away.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

Sam stepped closer to Dean.

"No, and she's never going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

Dean turned around and kept walking.

"And who's that?" Sam pushed.

"You're one of us."

"Guys, maybe this isn't-"

"Kid, give the adults some time, would you?" Dean turned to Lola.

Lola knew that the car was about to drive itself towards them.

"Don't yell at her because you're mad, Dean. And no, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Sam was in Dean's face now.

"You have a responsibility to-"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him against the railing of the bridge.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Uh, guys." Lola tried to get their attention.

Dean let go of Sam and walked toward Lola.

"Kid, what did I say-" He saw what she saw.

"Sam."

Sam joins the two and stared at the ghost of Constance, who looked back at them and then jumped off the edge.

The three of them booked it toward where she jumped and looked down.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam and Lola said together.

The three of them heard the sound of the Impala's engine start. The headlights came on and Dean, Sam, and Lola looked up.

"What the-"

"Who's driving your car?"

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and hung them in front of Sam.

The car lurched forward towards them.

"Dean? Go! Go!" Sam yelled, grabbing Lola's hand and pulled her along with. But the car was faster than they were, and it got too close so they jumped over the edge. The car came to a halt.

Sam caught himself on the railing and pulled himself up.

"Lola? Dean?" Sam yelled out.

Below him, Dean and Lola crawled out of the water and Dean fell onto the mud, panting.

"What?" Dean said, agitated.

"Hey! Are you two all right?"

Dean held up an A-OK sign with his hand. "I'm super."

"Speak for yourself. That guy chucked me over the bridge. Hey, how're you feelin' up there, Sam? Enjoy your fall? You let go as soon as we came over the edge, you son of a bitch!" Lola hollered.

Dean and Sam laughed, and Lola squeezed water out of her hair.

As the three of them regrouped, they gathered around the car. Dean, who had opened the hood, shut it and leaned on it.

"Your car all right?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean growled.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job from here, genius?"

Lola sat on the ground and looked herself over. Sam kneeled down next to her.

"How was _your_ fall? Sam snickered.

Lola glared at him and then rubbed her hand in his face, leaving mud streaked on it.

"Eh, gross!" Sam stands up and Dean and Lola got a kick out of it.

"You two smell like a toilet," Sam said, wiping the muck from his face.

Dean and Lola looked at each other.

It was daytime and they finally found a motel to stay at.

"One room, please," Dean said.

Dean is still covered in filth as he talks to the clerk behind the counter. Sam and a filthy Lola stood behind him.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The clerk asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for a whole month."

Dean looked back towards Sam.

The three of them entered John's room, having Sam pick the lock before.

The room was a pigsty, junk and papers scattered everywhere and clippings hung up on the walls.

"Whoa," Sam said.

Dean turned on a light by the side of the bed and picked up a half-eaten hamburger. Sam and Lola stepped over a line of salt.

"So, this is where your father stayed?" Lola asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Looks like it," Sam answered.

Sam touched the salt on the floor and looked up.

"Salt, cat-eye shells… he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Lola turned to see Dean reading clipping on the wall.

"What have you got here?" Sam asked him, moving to where he stood.

"Centennial Highway victims."

Sam nodded. All the clippings showed white males, but of course, Lola knew why.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs." Sam moved to the other side of the room. "Ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

As Dean talked, Sam looked over the papers on the walls, turning on a lamp.

"Dad figured it out."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, moving toward Sam.

Lola went to the bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

Dean looked over the photos of the victims.

"You sly dogs."

"So we need to find the corpse and burn the bones," Lola said, turning from the sink.

"Well, that's the thing," Dean said. "Dad would have already found the bones and destroyed them."

"She might have another weakness."

"Well, Dad would want to make sure."

"He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"Ugh, you guys. We need to go ask her husband. Husbands always know where their wives are buried." _Damn it, Lola._

"Yes, yes that's it. If he's still alive, that is." Sam said.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean said, turning to walk towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean turned back to Sam.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up a hand. "No chick-flick moments."

Sam laughs and nods.

"All right, Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Jackasses." Lola decided to contribute.

They both laugh and Dean turned to enter the bathroom, but Lola shut the door in his face.

"I'm first, big guy."

"On what terms?" Dean said, smiling.

"On the terms that I'm a lady, and you're a, what word did I use? Jackass?"

"Very funny. I'll give you five minutes."

"Ten, or I empty out all your soap."

"You are one stubborn kid." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Now leave me be."

Dean turned around and saw that Sam was looking at him, smiling.

"What?" He asked, but Sam turned away.

Lola realized too late that she didn't have any clothes to change into.

"Aw, shit!" She yelled.

"What's the matter, kid?" Dean asked through the door.

"I, uh, I don't have any clothes to change into." She could feel the embarrassment on her face.

"You what?"

"I don't have any clothes to change into!"

"Actually, there are clothes out here for you," Dean said.

"Put them on the sink," Lola said, utterly confused.

Later, after she had cleaned up and put the mysterious clothes on, she sat on the bed and looked around.

Sam was pacing the room with his phone in his hands. Finally, he sat down on the bed not too far away from Lola. He started listening to his voicemail from Jess.

Dean walked out of the bathroom shortly after, fully clean and put his coat on.

"Hey, you two. I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" He asked.

"No."

"Aframian's buying."

Sam shook his head. "Mm-mm."

"I'll go with you," Lola said.

"Yeah, alright. But don't drive me insane."

"That's not what I'm here for." Lola squinted at him.

Dean and Lola left the motel room when they see a police car. The clerk is talking to the police men and pointed to Dean and Lola.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and called Sam.

"Dude, five-oh, take off." He paused. "Uh, they kinda spotted the kid and me. Go find Dad." There's another pause. "I'm sure the kid'll be fine, don't worry."

Dean hung up and he and Lola turned to face the officers.

"Problem, officers?"

"Where's your partner?"

"Partner? What, what partner?"

The officer points back toward their motel room and the other officer walks over to it.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. And I don't remember a kid being in the mix. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs." Dean smiled, Lola snickered.

The officer slammed Dean down on the hood.

"Kid, I'm letting you off with a warning. Now unless you want to sit in jail with your father I suggest you go tell your mom where he his."

"Yeah, honey. Go tell mom where I am."

Lola understood she had to get to Sam.

She turned away and walked towards the center of town, waiting for the police to leave with Dean so she could get to Sam.

Finally, they leave. But she couldn't find Sam. Then someone grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we're on our own for the time being," Sam said from behind her.

Sam and Lola approached the Welch house, and Sam knocked. A man opened the door.

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

The three of them started walking down a driveway filled with junk.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him," Joseph says, holding the photo Sam snagged off the walls of the motel room. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right. We're working on a story together."

Joseph pointed towards Lola.

"I'm watching. It's a class assignment." Lola smiled.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?"

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where is that again?"

"What, I gotta go through this twice?"

"It's fact checking. If you don't mind."

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?"

"I'm not gonna live in a house where my children died."

Sam and Joseph stopped walking, Lola followed suit.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?" Sam insisted.

Joseph hesitated. "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time."

Sam and Lola turned toward the Impala, but Sam turned back to Joseph.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

Joseph turned around. "A what?"

"It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam started getting closer to the man. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women."

Sam stopped in front of Joseph.

"You understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense."

Joseph started walking away but Sam followed, Lola deciding to stand by the car.

"See, When they are alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them."

The other man stopped.

"And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think… you think this had something to do with… Constance? You smartass!"

Lola decided to get in the Impala and wait this out. She wasn't doing much and she didn't want to listen anymore. She ran her finger along the seat and looked up to Sam walking toward the car.

"Dean's in the police station," Lola told Sam. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we're going to hunt this thing."

"Really? You're not going to tell me I'm too young to be hunting?"

"I'm not my brother. And you're a hunter, too, so I think you're used to it."

Lola smiled and leaned back in the seat. She reached for the knob to turn the volume up but Sam stopped her.

"Like I said, I'm not my brother."

"Jackass." Lola breathed.

"Bitch." Sam retorted.

"Oh-ho, I thought Dean called you that."

"And now I'm calling _you_ that."

Lola and Sam laughed and drove off.

Later in the night, Sam's phone rang and he answered it.

Lola listened in on their conversation but she blocked it out after a few minutes. Their dad had left town.

Suddenly, she saw a woman standing in the middle of the road.

"Sam!" She yelled.

Sam slammed on the brakes and dropped his phone as the car went right through Constance. Finally, the car came to a halt.

They both breathe hard and heavy, and from the backseat, Constance says, "Take me home."

"Take me home!" She says.

"No," Sam tells her.

Lola could see that Constance was glaring at Sam and then the doors lock themselves. The car starts driving itself as Sam and Lola struggled to get the doors open.

"Hey, lady, I'm not a man so you can't keep me in here! And you can't touch Sam because I won't let you."

Constance turned her head slowly to Lola and glared at her. Lola looked at Sam.

"She's all yours."

The car pulled up in front of the old house and the engine turned off, followed by the headlights.

"Don't do this." Sam pleaded.

"I can never go home," Constance said, her voice full of sadness.

"You're scared to go home."

Sam looked back at her but she wasn't there. He looked toward Lola and his face went white.

"What?" Lola asked.

Constance came out of Lola and crawled onto Sam's lap.

"Oh, my Jesus she was sitting on me. In me. What the hell?"

Constance pushed down on Sam hard enough so that the seat reclined. Lola tried to get the doors opened again and hers did. An invisible force shoved her out of the car and onto the ground. Before she could get up, the door slammed closed and locked itself.

"Sam! Sam!" Lola pounded on the window.

Lola saw Constance kiss Sam and then she disappeared. Sam began yelling in pain as she reached into his chest with her hand, her fingers burning holes on his clothes.

Suddenly, a voice calls for Lola to get down and then a gun goes off, firing at the car.

Lola hits the ground and barrel rolls away from the car, knowing Sam was about to drive through the house.

He drove the car straight into the front of the house, crashing through all the wreckage.

Dean and Lola hurry towards the car. Dean leaned in through the passenger window.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" He asked. Lola squeezed her head under Dean's arm to look at Sam.

"I think…"

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me?"

Dean leaned in through the window to give Sam a hand. Lola backed away from the car and looked around the house. She saw Constance pick up a framed picture of her and her family.

She saw Constance turn toward the stairs where her children were standing.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." They said in unison.

They hug Constance and she and her children melted into a puddle right in front of them.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean said. Sam nodded.

"This place is freaky," Lola said, and Sam and Dean chuckle.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy."

"Yeah, nice one Sam," Lola said. Dean placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You too, kid. You weren't scared at all." He said.

"I told you I'm a hunter, too."

"Yeah, well we wish we could say the same for you, Dean. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass."

Dean looked towards his car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" He turned toward Sam. "I'll kill you."

Sam and Lola laugh.

"Well, that leaves one thing in the air. What are we gonna do with you, kid?" Dean asked.

"I've got nowhere to be." She said, smiling.

"Then I guess you could stick with Sam and I. That okay with you, Sammy?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, Dean. I like her."

Lola felt good, better than she ever had.

Later, on the highway, Sam goes through the journal.

"Okay, here's where dad went," Sam said.

Lola leaned forward from the backseat.

"It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"I've gotta sit in this car for six hundred miles with you jackasses?" Lola smiled.

"Hey, if we shag ass we jackasses could make it there by morning."

Sam looked towards Dean with a hesitant look.

"You're not going," Dean said quietly.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

Dean nodded disappointedly and turned back toward the road.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

They pulled up to the apartment sometime later and Sam gets out.

"Call me if you two find him?"

Dean nodded, looking back at Lola.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

Suddenly, it hit Lola. What was about to happen with Jess. But she couldn't stop it.

"Sam?" Dean called to him, and he turned back.

"You know, we made one hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

Dean drove off with Lola in the backseat and Lola looked back at him through the rear window. Suddenly, Dean stopped.

"Stay here, kid." He demanded.

She knew she should as she would just get in the way. He was going back in after Sam. He didn't know it yet, but Jess was probably burning right now.

Later, she, Dean and Sam were gathered by the trunk of the Impala.

Sam tossed a shotgun into the trunk and said, "We got work to do."

Lola liked the sound of that.


End file.
